Partner of Dance
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [COMPLETE] Sehun, siswa yang selalu mendapatkan juara pertama untuk semua kontes menari kini mendapatkan partner 'tersayang'-nya. Dan, Sehun yakin, setelah ini hidupnya tak akan tenang./KaiHun/Shou-ai/Boylove/TYPO/REVIEW?


**Partner of Dance ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Presents*~**

* * *

Pemuda dengan paras tubuh yang indah meliuk-liukan tubuh lenturnya ke sana dan kemari, wajah manis nan pucatnya itu tampak berpeluh mengikuti irama musik yang keluar dari tip yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Dan, ketika musik itu telah selesai dimainkan, ia pun berhenti dengan napas yang menggebu, mulut kecil yang sedikit terbuka guna memasok udara lebih banyak untuk paru-paru tersayang.

Riuh tepuk tangan menggema di ruangan menari tersebut, rasa lelahnya menguar begitu saja digantikan oleh euforia yang menggelitiki perutnya.

Oh Sehun, seorang pemuda pucat yang berada di tingkat dua dan terus merajai kedudukan penari yang banyak mengharumkan nama sekolah, karena sudah banyak sekali piala atau medali yang didapatkan dari hasil menarinya. Kontan saja nama Oh Sehun sangat dikenal di sana, bahkan tak sedikit murid di sana yang memujanya, mau itu gadis, ataupun pemuda.

Tapi, ia memiliki satu kekurangan…

Dia tidak kaya?

Salah besar bila kalian memikirkan pertanyaan tersebut, ayahnya termasuk donator terbesar kedua di sekolahannya ini.

Dia gay?

Hei, yang benar saja, dia ini masih menyukai makhluk dengan dua bola besar yang melekat di dada mereka. Bahkan, Sehun masih terangsang jika melihat film porno yang selalu disembunyikannya di bawah kolong ranjang.

Kekurangannya adalah… dia sombong.

Pada awalnya, dia memang tidak sombong, namun karena terlalu dipuja, ia menjadi seorang yang besar kepala.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Sehun-ah!" Puji sang guru tak lupa untuk memberikan Sehun apresiasinya yang tidak ada habis-habisanya itu. Sehun tersenyum sombong, ia akan selalu berada di atas, begitulah yang ada di kepalanya.

Seorang gadis datang padanya sembari membawakannya sebotol air mineral dan handuk kecil. Lantas, ia mengambilnya dengan senyuman maut yang merekah di bibirnya, kontan pipi chubby gadis tersebut disapu oleh rona merah muda.

"Permisi."

Suara di luar menginterupi mereka yang berada di dalam ruangan menari. Terlihat seorang guru laki-laki muda berparas manis dan seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi di sampingnya. Sehun tak sempat melihatnya, ia terlalu sibuk meminum air mineralnya hingga habis, sampai pada akhirnya ia meninggalkan air minumnya saat tawa semua orang di sana tak bisa lagi tertahan.

Ia ikut tertawa ketika matanya melihat pemuda yang dibawa oleh Kim Saem, bahkan guru menari mereka pun terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya yang mungkin terasa sakit karena tertawa.

"Kau salah kelas, silakan pergi ke dua kelas setelah kelasku dan kau akan menemukan kelas geografi di sana, Kim Jaejoong," Sindir Jung Saem, guru menari mereka yang masih tak berhenti tertawa.

"Dia memang masuk ke kelasmu, Jung Yunho," Sentak Kim Saem membungkam semua orang di sana, tak terkecuali murid-murid Jung Saem, salahkan saja aura hitam yang selalu menguar dari belakang Kim Saem bila guru muda yang menguasai matematika itu bersuara dingin seperti itu.

Sehun sendiri terheran-heran dan berpikir; bagaimana bisa dua orang yang menyukai hal-hal berbanding terbalik seperti itu bisa menikah, sesama jenis pula.

Cinta itu buta, Sehun terkekeh ketika slogan itu kembali muncul di kepalanya.

"Masuklah, Kim Jongin," Titah Kim Saem masih dengan nada dinginnya. Pemuda tan yang berada di sisinya tadi pun masuk ke dalam kelas Jung Saem, lalu Kim Saem beranjak memindahkan diri dari sana tanpa bepamitan.

Jung Saem, Sehun, dan murid yang lainnya tak berkedip melihat pemuda di depan mereka ini. Bagaimana mereka tidak mengira kalau pemuda di depan mereka ini salah kelas, jika penampilannya saja melebihi anak 'Nerd'.

"Kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam kelas menari?" Kim Jongin, nama yang tertera di name-tag pemuda itu, menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu, namun terlihat idiot oleh semua pasang mata di sini. Sedangkan, kedua tangan Jongin bertautan dan berada di depan perutnya, tak lupa kaca mata pantat botol bertengger di hidungnya.

"Kau yakin?" Sekali lagi, Jongin menganggukan kepalanya, ia semakin menunduk dalam, tetapi mereka semua tidak tahu seringaian yang telah berkembang sempurna di bibirnya dan hilang ketika ia mendongak lagi.

"Kau ingin menari apa?" Tanya Jung Saem, tatapan matanya meremehkan Jongin, dan pemuda tan itu mengetahuinya.

"EXO Run and Gun." Seluruh alis berkerut tak percaya, maksudnya, dengan penampilan seperti ini ia akan menari dengan lagu yang dimintanya itu? Yang benar saja!

"Berhentilah untuk bermimpi dapat menarikan lagu itu, kau tak pantas, asal kau tahu saja," Celetuk salah satu murid di sana, tawa pun kembali menggema seolah membenarkan.

"Kau terlihat seperti kotoran, itu menjijikan!" Komentar lainnya yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, namun Jongin hanya bisa mendengar tanpa melawan.

"Keluarlah dari kelas Jung Saem, apa kau tak punya malu atau kemaluanmu sudah hilang? Haha." Sekali lagi, Jongin menahan emosinya untuk ingin melayangkan bogem gratis istimewa darinya untuk yang terus saja menyeletuk tanpa sadar diri.

"Kau tak pantas, keluar saja!" Sehun pun akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Jongin yang mendengar suara itu pun melarikan arah pandangannya ke arah pemuda pucat itu.

Tatapan itu terlalu sombong dan menantang. Jongin tertarik!

"Aku akan menunjukannya kepada kalian," Kata Jongin, kali ini seringaian itu ditujukan oleh semua orang di sana, membuat murid di sana terhenyak.

Jongin melepaskan tas-nya, membuka baju seragamnya dan memperlihatkan kaos berwarna putih transparan yang memperlihatkan otot-ototnya dari luar, ia membuka celana seragam kebesarannya itu dan digantikan oleh celana hitam yang lumayan ketat di kaki jenjang pemuda tan itu, lalu melepas kacama pantat botol yang bertengger manis di hidungnya dan mencampakannya secara sembarangan.

Sehun terdiam, mata bulan sabit itu kontan saja membesar tatkala melihat sosok 'Nerd' tadi berubah menjadi sosok yang tampan luar biasa apalagi dengan rambut yang di cat dengan warna cokelat tua itu.

'Tampan.' Astaga, bahkan Sehun tidak sadar telah melontarkan pujian untuk Jongin. Bagaimana bisa…

Lagu yang diminta pun telah dimainkan, Jongin pun mulai menarikannya dengan santai, meskipun tempo dari lagu itu sendiri sangatlah cepat dan lihatlah sendiri tubuhnya yang lentur itu dan juga peluh yang mulai menetes dari pelipisnya.

Yang mencemoohnya tadi terdiam seribu bahasa, tak ada yang berani berbicara apalagi menyeletuk, mereka lebih memilih diam dan menyaksikan penampilan laur biasa yang dibawakan oleh Jongin.

Jung Saem? Jangan ditanya, guru muda yang mengambil kelas menari itu juga menatap Jongin seolah tak percaya, mata musangnya pun membesar antara terkejut dan tak percaya.

Jongin berhenti saat lagu dengan durasi 2 menit-an itu telah habis dimainkan dan diiringi oleh tarian mengejutkan dari Jongin.

Jongin mengatur napasnya seraya menatap Sehun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan; 'kau musuhku!',

"Woah, Jongin-ssi! aku tak percaya kau akan melakukan hal yang mengagumkan seperti tadi," Puji Jung Saem sembari mendekati Jongin yang sibuk mengatur tempo napasnya yang saat ini tengah memburu. Kaos putih transparatnya itu basah di bagian punggung dan dada-nya membuat beberapa siswa perempuan di sana yang mengeluarkan darah dari hidungnya.

"Oh ya, minggu depan akan ada 'Duet Dance'." Entah mengapa Sehun merasakan perasaannya sudah tidak enak…

"Sehun, kau berduet dengan Jongin."

Tuhkan…

"APA?!" Sehun membulatkan matanya sempurna, malah bola mata pemuda bermata sabit itu seakan-akan ingin keluar dari rongganya.

"Tak ada penolakan, Oh Sehun! Lagipula, Jongin adalah pasangan yang cocok untukmu, kalian serasi," Mutlak Jung Saem yang masih memberikan pujian kepada Jongin, dan seenak mata musangnya ia menjodohkan Sehun dengan Jongin.

"Omong kosong!" Teriak Sehun yang tak terima, namun Jung Saem tetap pada pendiriannya dan memilih untuk tidak memedulikan Sehun.

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus berpasangan dengan Jongin, kau setuju 'kan, Jongin?" Tanya Jung Saem sembari memberikan senyuman misteriusnya kepada Jongin. Sedangkan, Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman 'Terima kasih'. Oke, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Tentu saja aku setuju, Saem, menari dengan seorang Oh Sehun adalah sebuah kehormatan untukku, apalagi parasnya sungguh menawan," Ucap Jongin bak seorang pangeran yang sedang mencoba melamar sang putri. Hah?!

"Shut up or i'll cut your tongue!" Geram Sehun seraya menutup matanya, menetralisir emosi yang tiba-tiba saja datang untuk pertama kali dari dalam dirinya.

Bukan emosi marah, kesal, ataupun sejenisnya, namun ini emosi yang lebih ke arah senang, bahkan melebihi itu. Rasanya seperti ribuan ekor kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Ah, tidak mungkin 'kan kalau dia sudah menjadi…

TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!

Sehun mendekati Jung Saem dan Jongin, berada di posisi tengah, lalu menatap Jongin dengan kesal. Pemuda pucat itu tidak tahu bahwa mata Jongin dan Jung Saem telah mengeluarkan kode-kode berbahaya, lantas Jung Saem menyengajakan dirinya menabrak Sehun, sontak saja Sehun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Dengan sigap, Jongin menangkap pinggang Sehun dan seperti sudah di setting saja, bibir Sehun mendarat bebas di bibir Jongin. Astaga!

Seluruh mulut di sana terbuka lebar dan rahang mereka terjatuh saat melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Sehun berkedip imut beberapa kali, saat ia menyadari bahwa posisinya sedang tidak elit dan bibirnya seenak jidat saja mendarat bak pesawat yang jatuh main nyosor saja.

Sehun beranjak dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas, tak menyadari senyum kemenangan dari Jongin.

"JUNG SAEM, TOLONG GANTI PASANGAN MENARIKU!"

"TIDAK! KALIAN COCOK!"

"APANYA YANG COCOK?"

"OH SEHUN, TERIMA KENYATAAN BAHWA TAKDIRMU ADALAH AKU."

"BULLSHIT!"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE CUT SCENE**

"Tolonglah, Hyung, Kakak ipar," Pinta Jongin dengan wajah yang memelas, sedangkan kedua pria dewasa di depannya hanya memandang malas wajah memelas seperti anak anjing yang tidak diberi makan selama seminggu itu.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Jaejoong, sang kakak, pada adik satu-satunya ini. Melihat wajah Jongin memelas seperti itu, membuat Jaejoong menjadi tidak tega untuk tidak membantunya.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah ke sekolahan Sehun," Kata Jongin dengan santainya.

"APA?!" Teriak pasangan di depan Jongin secara serempak, kontan Jongin menutup kedua telinganya guna menyelamatkan telinganya dari ketulian.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah besok dan kalian harus mengurusinya," Putus Jongin yang seolah-olah tak bisa lagi diganggu gugat.

"Tidak, kau pikir mengurus kepindahan itu hanya butuh sedetik?" Jaejoong menjelarkan matanya pada adiknya itu.

"Aku akan bilang pada ayah untuk memotong hari warisannya untukmu," Ancam Jongin dengan seringai andalannya, yang selalu sukses membuat orang terpesona namun menakutkan bagi Jaejoong, sang kakak.

"Baiklah, akan aku urus kepindahanmu," Pasrah Jaejoong. Jika dihadapkan pilihan seperti itu, ya tentu saja ia memilih untuk membantu Jongin pindah daripada harta warisannya akan dipotong dan diberikan kepada Jongin. Enak saja!

Jongin memandang Yunho, kakak iparnya, "Oh ya, Kakak ipar."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan santainya.

"Kau juga harus terus memasangkan Sehun untukku bila aku sudah masuk besok." Yunho mengalihkan padangannya kepada Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap dan dari tatapan Jaejoong seolah mengatakan 'Terima saja, daripada hartaku terkuras olehnya'.

"Baiklah!"

"Sekali lagi," Serobot Jongin tergesa-gesa.

"Apa lagi?" Sahut Yunho yang sudah malas menghadapi adik ipar di depannya ini.

"Aku akan mengodemu untuk mendorong Sehun nanti," Tukas Jongin dengan tatapan penuh artinya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin ia menciumku!"

"APA?!"

"Mau atau tidak?" Tanya Jongin tak melupakan nada ancaman dari suaranya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya, ini semua demi kakakmu!"

"Yeayyy! Sehunnie, I got you!

 **END**

* * *

 **Partner of Dance ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Masih ingat sama author cantik /HOEK… Oh ya, gue bawain nih oneshot ato drabble, gue juga bingung mau namain apa… sekedar ide gak jelas di tengah malem dan daripada terbuang begitu saja, yah gue ketik jadi FF yang gak guna ini, dan apa ini, KaiHunnya dikir banget…**

 **Terinpirasi dari lagu Little Mix – Salute bhakkkk apa hubungannye yee, gue juga heran .-.**

 **Maaf yee kalau banyak banget typonye nyebar kemane-mane. Kalo gitu gue pamit dulu yehh…**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Partner Of Dance ©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Just For KaiHun*~**


End file.
